


ad meliora

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Guilt, M/M, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Alex Manes, Pining, hopeful and light vibes, vague descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex reached out with a shaky hand and brushed his hair off his forehead, hating the way the sweat made it stick. No matter what Alex did, he kept sweating. That was apparently a good thing, sweating off his injury or whatever. That’s what Michael’s mom said and Alex definitely trusted her, but still. It made him nervous.ORAlex sits by Michael's bed while he's hurt.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	ad meliora

**Author's Note:**

> sprinkling a bit of Ari and Dante vibes

Alex watched the way Michael’s chest rose as he took a deep breath.

He was pretty. More than pretty. Gorgeous. Genius. Funny. Amazing. A billion other things that Alex barely had the words for. And he was  _ breathing  _ and Alex thought that was an incredible plus, all things considered.

Alex reached out with a shaky hand and brushed his hair off his forehead, hating the way the sweat made it stick. No matter what Alex did, he kept sweating. That was apparently a good thing, sweating off his injury or whatever. That’s what Michael’s mom said and Alex definitely trusted her, but still. It made him nervous. 

“Hey,” Alex whispered, “If you’re hearing me, don’t wake up or anything, get your beauty sleep, I just want you to have good dreams. So imagine we’re laying in a field together and I’m braiding your hair with flowers. Dream about that and nothing bad, okay?”

Alex wasn’t even sure why his parents were letting him in here, letting him touch him and talk to him. He was the reason Michael was hurt and he made that very,  _ very  _ clear, and yet his mom invited him over the second he got out of the hospital.

Alex’s eyes drifted down to the stitches on his swollen nose and his black eyes that came with it. He swallowed harshly and followed down to his arm that was in a big cast and then to his leg that was badly bruised but miraculously not crushed. The doctors said he got lucky that that was all that happened, but Alex’s guilt hadn’t faded.

“You’re so dumb, Guerin. Why would you do that?” Alex asked, voice cracking again. He didn’t want to cry in front of him, didn’t want to upset him, but he couldn’t help it. He took a deep breath and bowed his head on the bed, careful not to disrupt him.

“Alex, sweetheart,” Mrs. Nora’s voice called after a few minutes. Alex sat up straight and wiped his eyes, looking to the door where she was standing with a soft smile. “Did you eat anything for lunch?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she prodded gently. Alex swallowed again and shook his head. “Alright, I’ll make you a sandwich while I make Michael’s soup. Turkey, mayo, and pickles, right?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to,” he insisted. She shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you for keeping him company, I’m sure he’s going to be excited to see you when he wakes up,” Mrs. Nora said softly, leaving the doorway. Alex sniffled and looked back to Michael.

“I know I’ve said it before, but your mom is nice,” Alex whispered, dragging his fingertips over the inside of his forearm. When he shifted, Alex pulled his hand away.

Alex said patiently with his immense guilt and worry as his breathing changed to alert that he was waking up. He wanted to hold his hand and assure him he wasn’t alone, but he had no idea what would classify as too much contact. He hadn’t seen Michael awake since he was laying on the concrete with his arm as an unnatural angle and a busted nose. What if he didn’t want to see him? What if he didn’t want him to come at all?

They’d been friends for a while now, but did that even matter after one friend pulls the other out of the way of a moving car and gets hit himself?

And, worse, did it even count when Alex’s feelings had been something more than friendly for months now?

Still, Alex waited by his bed as Michael slowly woke up, groaning and gasping when he moved the wrong way. Alex sat closer, waiting to help any way he could. Michael opened his eyes slowly.

“Hi,” Alex whispered. Michael turned his head to face him just slightly. His eyes looked even worse when he was awake and it made it difficult for Alex to ignore how badly his face was fucked up. He was so pretty. This was cruel.

“My ass hurts,” Michael whined, shifting more but wincing when it just made it worse.

“I’m sorry. It’s probably because you’ve been laying down so much,” Alex offered, sniffling. Michael sighed, shifting just enough to look at Alex. All it did was make him tear up again. 

“Hey, stop that.”

“I can’t help it. I’m sorry. This is all my fault,” he said, wiping his face on his arm. Michael reached out with his good hand to grab Alex’s and brought it to his chest.

“It’s not your fault, you weren’t the one driving the car. Besides, I’d do it again,” Michael said like it was that easy. God, why did he have to  _ say  _ things like that?

“Yeah, well, fucking don’t. That was, like, super fucking traumatizing,” Alex insisted. Michael huffed a weak laugh, his thumb rubbing across Alex’s knuckles.

“It would’ve been traumatizing to stand by and do nothing while you got hit, so I guess we’re both traumatized no matter what,” Michael said, “Besides my dad is gonna sue their ass off.” Alex rolled his sore eyes and scooted a little closer.

“I guess I’ll just be careful to not walk into traffic next time,” Alex said.

“Eh, it’s alright. My dad is a bomb ass lawyer with bomb ass lawyer friends. We could make a career of lawsuits if you can stomach a broken bone here and there,” Michael teased. Alex smiled shakily.

“Did that concussion of yours make you think saying bomb ass was cool?” he asked. 

Michael scoffed and tugged on his hand until Alex came even closer. His hand went to the back of Alex’s head and led him to rest against his hip. He carded his fingers through his hair casually. Alex swallowed hard and tried not to think about him doing this in the back of his truck while they did homework. Tried not to think about how much he felt for him when he did things like this. How much he felt for him always. 

“I’m okay, Alex. Don’t be upset,” he whispered warmly. Alex squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m trying.”

“I know,” Michael said warmly. Alex laid there, trying to keep his composure. He hated this so much. “Bright side. I always wanted a nose job.”

“No you didn’t,” Alex laughed softly.

“Yeah, you’re right, but, hey, not gonna complain I got one, you know?” Michael insisted. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head so his face was buried in his side. Michael’s hand stayed in his hair.

He was alive, he was breathing, he’d be okay. That’s all that mattered. Alex just had to keep reminding himself of that and keep hope that he could swallow the guilt for long enough to suffice.

Eventually, Mrs. Nora came back with soup and a sandwich and Alex sat up, trying not to seem too embarrassed that he’d just been laying on her very hurt son, but she didn’t even comment. She set the tray down on his nightstand.

“Do you need help?” she asked. Michael groaned.

“Mom, I can eat by myself,” he said. Mrs. Nora rolled her eyes and kissed his head, letting him sink into the bed a bit more.

“Alex, you’ll help if he needs it, won’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Alex said, though he was sure she already knew that. She smiled easily.

“Alright,” she said, “Yell if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Michael said, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Mrs. Nora left them alone again and Alex found himself staring at the food. He still wasn’t that hungry, but he was sure Michael was. He  _ had  _ been asleep for a long time.

“Do you need help sitting up?” Alex asked. Michael smiled sleepily at him.

“No, but I really don’t want soup again. I swear she thinks I injured my internal organs which I didn’t,” Michael said, pushing himself up slowly. He groaned quietly and took a few heavy breaths, so Alex quickly moved to stuff the pillows behind him to make it easier. He rested against them. “Thanks.”

“Do you want my sandwich and I’ll eat your soup?” Alex asked. Michael looked at him.

“Don’t just give me your food out of guilt.”

“I’m not,” he insisted, “I’m giving you my food due to me playing favorites.”

A tired smile slid across his face and Alex breathed a bit easier at the sight.

“Well if you  _ insist. _ ”

Alex carefully moved the soup out of the way without spilling it and then put the sandwich and napkin on Michael’s lap. He used his good hand to raise it to his mouth and he groaned again, only this time it wasn’t out of pain and that was good.

“You’re the best, Alex,” Michael said through a mouthful of food. Alex smiled and reached for the spoon to try and eat something. “Hey, you didn’t even tell me to close my mouth. Stop giving me pity. Or, like, at least if you’re gonna do something, like, call me pretty so my ego doesn’t fade while my face is fucked up.”

“You’re very pretty,” Alex said. Michael probably would never realize how much he meant that. “But also close your mouth.”

“That’s my boy,” Michael said matter-of-factly.

And, yeah, things would be okay. Michael would get better. And Alex was going to be there every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/644560681533882368/14-for-roswell-new-mexico)


End file.
